1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia player, and more particularly, to a multimedia modular card, a device for operating the same, and an integrated multimedia system. The present application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 2000-49734, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to rapid developments in multimedia player technologies, MP3 (Motion Picture Experts Group Layer-3 Audio) players, MPEG (Motion Pictures Experts Group) decoders, and Bluetooth and CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) type cellular phones have been recently developed and used.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional multimedia player.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional multimedia player 10 includes a CPU 1, a ROM 2, a DRAM 3, an I/O unit 4, a memory card controller 5, an LCD 7 connected to the CPU 1 through a local bus, a DAC (Digital-to-Analog Converter) 8 and a speaker 9. The multimedia player 10 is connected with a memory card 6.
The I/O unit 4 inputs a desired function of the user. The I/O unit 4, which is determined by the type of the multimedia player, is used for selecting an operation button, such as a play button or stop button, or a menu displayed on a screen.
In addition, a memory card 6 stores encoded audio data, video data, and digital data stream. The user selects a desired memory card 6 and installs it in the multimedia player 10.
When power is supplied to the multimedia player 10, the CPU 1 is reset by a boot program stored in the ROM 2.
The memory card controller 5 reads encoded data stored in the memory card 6.
The encoded data read from the memory card 6 is temporarily stored in the DRAM 3, decoded by a decoder program, and divided into video data and audio data.
The CPU 1 transmits the decoded video data to the LCD 7, where the decoded video data is reproduced as an image signal. In addition, the CPU 1 transmits the decoded audio data to the DAC 8, where the digital signal is converted into an analog signal. The converted signal is transmitted to the speaker 9. The speaker 9 reproduces the signal as an audio signal.
In the conventional multimedia player, the programs stored in the CPU 1 and the ROM 2 merely drive devices connected to the local bus. Accordingly, an external device cannot be connected to the local bus, and thus a previously-designed function can be added or deleted to/from the system.
On the other hand, only the memory card is removably disposed at the conventional multimedia player. It is thus impossible to add additional functions to the system, except for the previously-designed functions. As a result, it is difficult to satisfy the user's demand for a multi-functional system.
In order to perform multiple functions, the system must be provided with the respective multimedia players, namely the MP3 player, a MPEG decoder, a Bluetooth module equipped device and cellular phone. Therefore, the system is not portable.
Moreover, it causes additional costs for buying the respective devices.